rugratsall_grown_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil DeVille
Phil DeVille is Lil's twin brother who, unlike his sister, is still very attached to Lil and doesn't like the fact that they're growing apart Description Phil DeVille has grown in many ways independent of his sister. When they were babies, each of the twins wore the same outfits, and it wasn't very easy to tell them apart. Now Phil and Lil dress differently, act differently and have different friends. Still, some things are the same. Phil is still into being gross, and is still great friends with Tommy and Chuckie. Although he doesn't share a room with Lil any more, she is still his twin, and both of them continue to have adventures together. - Description from Klasky Csupo. His attire in the All Growed Up special consists of a short-sleeved, unbuttoned pink dress shirt with chest pockets, a greeen undershirt with a duck on it, dark green cargo pants, and blue sneakers. Looks His outfits vary throughout the All Grown Up! series, but he usually wears a red or white jacket, an undershirt of varying colors, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Sometimes, he wears a blue polo and yellow sweater combination. In All Growed Up, he wore an unbuttoned, pink short-sleeved dress shirt, a green undershirt with a yellow duck on it, dark green cargo pants, and blue sneakers. In the first season of All Grown Up!, his dress shirt is orange, and his undershirt is blue. He keeps his green cargo pants, but his shoes are black. Summary Phil is still very close to his twin sister, Lil. He is often considered "gross", due to his love of anything smelly. A big soccer fan, he isn't very good at playing the sport, although he is often picked for the school team. Phil also had a romance with Lil's friend, Wally. Although the twins now have differing personalities, they're still very close including the typical sibling rivalry. Trivia * Phil was seen as a 3-8 year old in the All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences. * Phil was seen as a preteen and having braided or unbraided curly hair since Season 2 of All Grown Up!. * Phil had straight hair in season 1 of All Grown Up!. * He is two minutes younger than Lil. * His favorite color is green. * Much like Chuckie, Phil can also be very protective of his sister Lil as seen in the All Grown Up! episode Separate But Equal. * In "Susie Goes Bad Lite", it is revealed that Phil has a talent for cooking. A trait which he has acquired from his father. * In the " A DeVille House Divided" episode Phil develops a crush on Wally Ramone. * In "Susie Goes Bad Lite" it is revealed by Tommy that Phil made Didi cry after he criticized her cooking. * In "Bad Blood", it is revealed that Phil is an excellent poker player. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Sons Category:Males Category:DeVille Family Category:Twins Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:All Grown Up! Category:Content Category:Childrens